


I Love You Too

by ChillyVapor



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: CELL LOVES YOU A LOT JUST ACCEPT IT, Like extreme, Oh My God, Other, You'll see what I mean, but hey knotted dicks and male vaginas that's always nice, like probably to the point of trigger warning for the violence extreme, super yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyVapor/pseuds/ChillyVapor
Summary: You ended up in a different timeline after a black hole warp and Cell is nowhere in sight. Have you finally escaped him or will there be even more dire consequences?Continuation of "Mine" and "His Love". Final of the trilogy.





	I Love You Too

**Author's Note:**

> Just straight up warning yall that I kind of went extreme with the gore in this one. So major trigger warning for that. Also Cell has a vagina too, I just always HC that since he absorbed both 17 and 18 to become perfect so yeah. :> Anyway, enjoy the evil evil that is Yandere Cell.
> 
> Remember. He loves you. <3

The sun started to sting your eyes when you began to regain consciousness, groaning a bit as you shielded yourself from the light while you sat up. You were brain fogged as to where you were, looking around and noticing some pretty damaged buildings. You tried to force yourself to remember what happened so you could figure out what to do while you stayed sitting to think. After rubbing your eyes a bit, you looked at your surroundings again and felt some faint energies far off. None were near you, so you surmised the people here were killed. A thought came to your mind as soon as you had a realization.

 

_Where’s Cell?_

 

You jumped up to stand, wobbling slightly but quickly concentrating hard so you could find him before he found you. After your last escape a few months ago, you couldn’t fathom how you got separated from him as he didn’t leave you at any moment in time since then. Cell had gotten far more watchful any time you did anything, making sure to control every aspect of your life though he kept you very well fed, clean and rested. It would _almost_ be nice if he didn’t get horribly violent whenever someone else came near you. Every planet or timeline you visited ended up with nothing but death, so you had to force yourself to desensitize to that type of thing despite not being too successful at doing so.

 

You still couldn’t find his energy and felt so confused by it. He wouldn’t just lose you, he had a hold on your energy signature all the time. Cell had even gone as far as to infuse an energy ring into the skin of your neck so if you ever did manage the minute possibility of escape that he could find you by flaring its’ energy. You touched your throat, unable to feel the burning sensation at all that he used to test or punish you when he saw fit. It was as if it wasn’t even there which led to even further confusion since he would be tracking you down at this point. You jumped as you heard a large explosion in the distance, opting to fly off and see what was going on as you started to recognize the energy signatures.

 

Gohan. Piccolo. Trunks and Goten. And…..Buu?

 

You managed to reach the area you were sensing, landing on a nearby hill and seeing as Gohan was starting a battle with Super Buu.

 

“I’m back in time….” You mumbled to yourself, thinking again as to how you would’ve gotten there since only Cell had gained the ability to traverse timelines after absorbing a special item from The Supreme Kai of Time.

 

A few memories started returning to you as you remembered that you and Cell were caught up in an explosion after the aliens of that planet willed their power together and opened a black hole that sucked you both inside. Cells new abilities must have warped in there and flung you into different times, which would explain why you couldn’t sense him. Your heart fluttered, feeling some possible hope that maybe he wouldn’t be able to catch you again since there’s no way he’d be able to find you in the countless variables of timelines that existed. You watched on as Gohan was decimating Buu at every turn, the latter getting more and more infuriated at his pending defeat. You waited as it was expected to turn south but were shocked when Gohan let loose an extremely concentrated blast that managed to completely vaporize Buu. When you couldn’t sense his ki, you knew he was definitely dead.

 

“This must be one of those types of timelines.” You mused, looking on as the heroes began celebrating their victory but flinching as Gohan turned to you and started waving.

 

“It’s ok, he’s gone now, it’s safe to come out!” He shouted with a big grin on his face.

 

You slowly began to smile and flew down to them, opting to believe that it wouldn’t matter to interact with them since this timeline was different anyway.

 

“You really shouldn’t be out here, but I’m glad to see at least some people survived Buu’s Extinction Attack. I’m Gohan, are you alright?” Gohan asked, shaking your hand when you offered it and relayed your own name.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine, just a little shaken is all. It’s…been a weird day.” You laughed, slowly beginning to relax in the presence of Gohans kindness.

 

He invited you to come with them after you lied of your origins when he asked where you lived, having told him that you couldn’t remember due to hitting your head on something during the attacks. You reached the Lookout with them, going inside for a shower while Goten and Trunks were sent off to find the Dragon Balls.

 

“….is it really over?” you thought to yourself, rinsing your hair as you stood there under the warm stream of water.

 

It didn’t feel right, or at least it didn’t feel normal, to not have Cell around. You grew used to the situation of being his mate and started to even begin budding those old feelings of love for him before he destroyed everything you knew in Conton. You were able to admit it was a strange starting of a Stockholme Syndrome situation. You sighed, slowly sitting down and just resting there in a moment of peace as you closed your eyes and concentrated again on seeing if you could sense him. You tapped your fingers along your knees as you searched as far as you could, shoulders relaxing when you couldn’t find even a fraction of him anywhere.

 

You yelped slightly when you heard Gohan call for you to ask if you were ok, responding quickly and letting him know you’d be out soon enough. You looked back down at the water flowing into the drain, watching it swirl as you wondered what would happen now that you were free. Would staying in this timeline be the best option? It’s not like you really had a choice since there was no way for you to go to any other time, but you still wondered what the changes would be since this was so different from the original stream of events that were supposed to happen. You got up and began to dry off, looking into a mirror in the bathroom and glancing over your neck. The scar of the bite he used to mark you as his was still there, though you were unsure why you thought it would be possible that it would disappear in this new timeline. Still, it was worth a glance but you would have to maybe explain it off if anyone asked. At least you could lie about it easily, the truth wasn’t exactly important at this moment.

 

“There you are, feeling better after cleaning up?” Gohan asked as you came into the dining room, smiling at you when you nodded. “Good. Piccolo is out scouting for some food while the kids are tracking down the Dragon Balls to wish everyone back. Don’t worry about asking what they are, you’ll see soon enough.”

 

Ah, that’s right, you forgot that Dragon Balls weren’t exactly public knowledge. You smiled and got dressed in some extra clothes he got for you, sitting down with him and chatting a bit to pass the time. A few hours passed as the sun began to fall, Piccolo having brought dinner as you three waited for Goten and Trunks to return. You ate and continued to converse with them but you noticed Piccolo eyeing you now and then during the meal. After finishing the food, you could tell he wanted to ask something so you mentioned it to him.

 

“You’re right, I do have a question. Why is Cell’s Energy on you?” He asked flatly, earning a shocked look from Gohan.

 

“Piccolo what are you talking about?” he asked, brow furrowing a bit.

 

“I’m not surprised you don’t exactly sense it, with Kami’s abilities in me I’m able to sense even minute Ki signatures. I feel Cell’s on your new friend here, though it’s extremely faint.” The Namekian stated, frowning a bit more.

 

You bit your lip slightly as you tried to think of an excuse as they both watched you for an answer, fiddling with a spoon without thinking as you looked down.

 

“I…..I don’t really know how to answer that.” You said, looking up and seeing Piccolos disapproving scowl.

 

“That’s not good enough. Cell is dead and yet here you are with his energy. I know you have an answer so say it.” He prodded, staring you down as he waited for your reply.

 

You sat there in silence as you were unsure of what to tell them. You didn’t think it would have come up since you couldn’t feel your mates’ energy on you, but of course you shouldn’t be surprised either. You were about to begin explaining but screamed and gripped at your throat as it started searing in burning pain. Gohan jolted up and immediately went to you as you fell back writhing.

 

“What’s going on, what’s wrong?!” He asked in a panic, seeing a glow forming around your neck where the ring was infused.

 

“H-He’s here! HE’S HERE!!!” you shouted as the pain intensified, blurring your eyesight as you didn’t know how much more you could take.

 

Piccolo stood up quickly as he looked over towards the doorway, Gohan glancing then eyes widening as they both saw Cell in the entrance. You felt the heroes’ energy spark defensively, seeing that the bio-android was holding two bodies. Goten and Trunks were dropped from his hands, motionless and bloodied.

 

“Cell….what did you DO?!” Gohan shouted furiously, rushing him but being slammed away like he was nothing and crashing into a wall.

 

Piccolo didn’t fare any better with his own attack, getting similarly blocked away. Your sight began to return as the pain lessened when Cell started walking towards you, kneeling down and gently brushing a thumb to your cheek.

 

“I’m glad I found you, but I wish I hadn’t come into such a situation.” Cell spoke, eyes glowing in an intense rage despite his calm demeanor and voice.

 

You watched as he stood up, seeing him take a full powered punch from Gohan and not even budging at all, much to the hero’s dismay. He jumped away and stood his ground against your mate, taking quick looks over to his brother and friend.

 

“Leave them out of this Cell, just fight me.” He demanded, raising his fists offensively. “Let’s go somewhere else for this.”

 

Gohan and Piccolo stood there at ready but confused when Cell burst out laughing, watching as he sighed afterwards then rolled his eyes.

 

“I don’t think you quite understand the severity of your transgressions, Gohan. You see, the person you have here is my mate. As such, the likes of you isn’t allowed near them and yet here you are feeding them, clothing them, bathing them.” Cell trailed off, laughing again as his energy sparked dangerously. “Just who the Hell do you think you are?”

 

You could tell he was angry, it terrified you to know he was so furious that he was actually calm. When Cell was like this, the destruction that could ensue would be unimaginable since he’d be able to concentrate his efforts instead of attacking merely based off of emotion. Your mate slowly walked back over to the children, his hand waving and your Ki Ring brightening then roughly anchoring you down to the floor before you could try to stop him.

 

“I know you defeated me when you were a child, but surely you realize that doesn’t mean you can just waltz up to what’s mine and act so casual, right? I knew you were stupid but damn you just reached an entirely new level.” Cell said, using his telekinesis to slam Piccolo and Gohan away as they tried to rescue the kids. “I just don’t get you, always acting like things will go your way so easily because you’re the big hero.”

 

Cell leaned down to pick up Trunks first, holding him by his hair and sending a shock of Ki through his body to jolt him awake. The child yelped as he opened his eyes then started weakly struggling to escape.

 

“Nnnnh, let me go you bug freak!” He shouted, grabbing at his captors’ arm and trying to free himself despite his exhausted state.

 

“Gohan, you have fond memories of the other Trunks, don’t you? I wonder how you feel about this one.” Cell mused, placing a finger on the boy’s neck and slowly searing a burn with his Ki.

 

Gohan clenched his teeth at his friends cries of pain, yelling out as he burst into his Mystic power form and rushed Cell again.

 

“LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!” He roared as he started throwing a flurry of attacks at his enemy, the ensuing energy Auras clashing and causing the walls to start collapsing.

 

Piccolo rushed to grab Goten before the room fell apart as you decided to use all the distracting mayhem to break the floor underneath and run outside to the fight. You watched as Cell didn’t even bother powering up further, easily dodging or blocking Gohans attempts at helping Trunks before punching him into the tiled floor.

 

“Let’s bring back some memories shall we? Albeit this one’s a little different for the fool in question but it should work just fine.” Cell said, raising Trunks up with his telekinesis into the air. “I think you’ll recognize this one, remember Namek?”

 

Gohan watched in horror as Trunks floated there for a moment then yelled out as he suddenly exploded the way Krillin did by Friezas hand, balling up his fists as the area began to tremble with his enraged ki.

 

“Cell, you fucking bastard.” He growled through clenched teeth as he knew he couldn’t hit his enemy effectively.

 

Gohan looked over to Piccolo as he heard some quiet panicked talking from his mentor, shaking as he noticed the Namekian raise his brothers’ pants Gi to reveal Gotens shriveled legs.

 

“He didn’t exactly have anything worthwhile to absorb but I thought it would be a nice little gift for you to see.” Cell smirked, teleporting and grabbing the boy before kicking Piccolo away from them.

 

“You’re going to regret ever coming back, you monster!” Gohan shouted, going Super Saiyan to add to his current power then rushing Cell again in a blind rage.

 

You trembled as you saw him freeze in mid air, unable to move as Cell was using his abilities to keep Gohan in place.

 

“You really don’t get it, kid. I’m revived and better than ever, but I can’t expect an idiot like you to understand when he’s outmatched.” Cell smirked, floating back a bit then looking Goten over. “Poor kid, looks just like his idiot father. Guess it’ll be a repeat or sorts since I killed him before.”

 

“Nnngh, Cell let him go, your issue is with me!” Gohan managed despite his inability to move, struggling to free himself.

 

Cell laughed at that, shaking his head a bit. “What, you think your friends and family can’t pay the price for what you did? This isn’t even about the past anymore, it’s about what you did today.” He explained, raising a hand and suddenly blasting Piccolo with a huge concentrated blast.

 

You shut your eyes to avoid watching the Namekian be obliterated, feeling Gohans energy get erratic as he tried to move and fill with even more rage.

 

“Everything you’ve done has grated at me, but today? Oh, that was even worse than just killing me.” Cell shrugged, raising Goten up to his older brother. “This little shit is going to die because of you.”

 

Before Gohan could even muster a retort he was punched square in the face, shaking as his nose and a few teeth were broken. Cell shocked Goten to wake him up, smirking as the boy began to cry from the pain of his shriveled legs.

 

“G-Gohan, Gohan what’s happening?” He said weakly, tears streaming down as he could barely move.

 

“Goten it’s going to be ok, I’m here!” Gohan tried to reassure, attempting to free himself again but to no avail.

 

“Cell please don’t do this!” You shouted, everyone looking to you afterwards.

 

You soon wish you hadn’t as Cell immediately glowered at your pleas of mercy for them.

 

“Did you not learn??” He growled, energy crackling in the air. “Was last times lesson not fucking enough for you?”

 

You gulped as his grip on Goten tightened, causing a cry of pain.

 

“I-I just…please Cell.” You tried to reason, yelping as his Ki suddenly burst out in rage.

 

“ ** _STOP TALKING._** ” He roared, the floor under you all starting to fracture and break. “Unless the next words out of your mouth are begging for my forgiveness of you then I don’t want to hear another god damn word out of you until this is done! _Do. You. Understand?”_

 

You nodded quickly, shrinking away from him as he immediately began to lower his ki back to where it was.

 

“Good. Now because of that little act of stupidity I’m going to make Gotens fate even worse. I WAS just going to cave his head in the way Gohan did to my Cell Jr.s, but I have a new idea.” Cell said, disturbingly calm again as his tail elongated and aimed at his victim.

 

“Don’t you dare, don’t you fucking dare, Cell!!!” Gohan yelled, eyes beginning to well up with tears at the horror of it all.

 

“Go on, Hero. Watch your failure as Earth’s Savior as your little brother dies slowly.” Cell smirked maliciously, stabbing into Goten and slowly drinking him.

 

You watched as Gotens cries began to garble as he started wrinkling up and getting smaller, Gohan shouting pleas of mercy while Cell merely laughed at the spectacle. There was no helping them, so you regretfully got up and tried to sneak away, ashamed at your cowardice but knowing it would only make things worse to beg him again. When you began to fly up you were immediately round house kicked down into the floor as Cell teleported and stood over you.

 

“Just where do you think you’re going?” He asked in a scarily nonchalant manner, placing a foot on your chest and slowly pressing down.

 

You winced as it started to get painful, whimpering while Cell continued to drink Goten until nothing but his clothes were left. The Gi fell on top of you, causing you to shudder as you could smell blood on them.

 

“What exactly is your goal here?” Cell asked, finally taking his foot off then picking you up. “You have perfection itself as your adoring lover and yet still show kindness or empathy for others. I always fault it to your human emotions, but this? Mingling with my mortal enemy, I knew you could be difficult but I never thought you would betray me like this.”

 

You tried to control your shaking, tears starting to well up as his eyes bore into your very soul. You flinched as he brought you close to him into a warm hug, not daring to move as he nestled his face against your neck.

 

“All shall be forgiven in due time, I just can’t manage to stay mad at you.” Cell chuckled, one hand petting your head as he kept you in his hold. “I love you too much to hold a grudge.”

 

You felt like your heart was going to burst from your chest at the panic of his kind actions, fighting off the urge to let your tears fall down your cheeks when he pulled you away some to look you in the face again.

 

“Say you’re sorry.” Cell requested, smiling warmly at you.

 

“I-I’m sorry…..please forgive me, Cell.” You managed, breathing slightly erratic as he kept his eyes on yours.

 

Cell watched you, his smile slowly turning into a grin as he stroked your hair.

 

“Have I ever mentioned I love the look of terror on your face? I adore when you look at me lovingly, but terror just hits my primal nature so well. It makes me want to ravage you until you can’t even see or walk straight.” He purred, suddenly glaring as Gohan began shouting.

 

“Leave them alone! Let me go and fight me, unless you’re only holding me off because you’re scared!” Gohan yelled, managing to budge slightly even while still in the telekinetic hold.

 

Cell gently placed you down and stalked over to his opponent, about to ready a blast but looking down as you were suddenly hugging his waist tightly. Just as he was going to get angry again, he stopped when you began kissing his side.

 

“Cell…please just kill him already.” You said, looking up at him trying to be as convincing as possible. “I was just trying to survive until you found me, I was so scared when I woke up and you weren’t here. I was weak and accepted Gohans help but I knew it was wrong, I knew you’d be angry but I’d rather be alive to see you again than for you to find me dead since Buu was here while I was unable to fight from exhaustion. I know I just tried to run again but I didn’t want to be in the way of the fight.” You explained, eyes tearing up then burying your face against him.

 

Cell stood there, watching you as you cuddled against him in hopes that he would calm down even a little bit.

 

“I know I asked you to stop hurting them, but….I’m only human Cell, I still have the weakness of empathy for others. I’m sorry.” You choked up a bit, more because you knew you were lying through your teeth to appease him. “Please forgive me, I love you so much and it kills me to know I’ve hurt you like this because I was so weak like that. I’m so, so sorry.”

 

You kept your eyes shut, not even daring to breathe as he shifted to kneel down to you. Your eyes opened as you felt a soft kiss from him, shoulders slowly relaxing then wrapping your arms around his neck as he placed a hand on your back. You deepened the kiss to make him think you meant it, pressing your body against his and feeling a smile creep up from him as he enjoyed your actions. Cell finally pulled away then pressed his forehead against yours.

 

“That’s the mate I know and love.” He purred, giving one more quick smooch then standing up. “Stay here and I’ll finish up.”

 

You sat down as your legs felt too weak to stay up, forcing yourself to watch as Cell began to slowly but viciously punch Gohan in the face repeatedly. The Hero’s face began to cave in further with each blow until there was nothing but mush left by the end of it all, dropping with a sickening thud as he was released. You stayed put as Cell flung the blood off his hand and went back to you, making you lay back as he got on top. His hand began roaming under your clothes as he pressed his forehead against yours again.

 

“You’ve always been so warm and soft. I love everything about you, even when you misbehave.” Cell said, his strokes slowly turning into digging scratches. “But…You can’t just go unpunished.”

 

You yelped as he suddenly slashed his claws down your hip, already feeling blood well up from the cuts.

 

“I guess I was just far too lenient last time. I thought watching hundreds of people die for what you did would be enough, but I guess I was wrong.” He spoke, sighing in a calm disappointment. “You’re going to have to suffer physically this time.”

 

“Cell please I-AAAAUGH!” you screamed out as he suddenly began electrocuting you with ki, body convulsing then falling once he stopped.

 

Cell watched as you caught your breath from the pain of it, smiling as he smeared the blood from your hip onto your cheek.

 

“That look of fear is so delicious. I prefer to see you love me, but being able to rile me up with a scared expression just makes you all the more perfect for me.” His eyes glowed as he spoke, kissing you deeply as he gripped your throat tightly enough to only strain breathing.

 

You did your best to get air while kissing him, whimpering all the while as your hands shakily rose up to place gently on his sides. He pulled away slightly just to speak.

 

“Beg for your punishment.” Cell commanded, staying calm as he watched you.

 

“I….P-please…” you began. “Please punish me. Make me remember to never betray you again.”

 

Cell purred as he kissed over your cheek, licking the blood as he did.

 

“Good, good. Since you’re being so compliant, I’ll give you a choice.” He said, sitting up but keeping you lying down as he extended his tail.

 

“One, I absorb your limbs so you’ll have no way to go anywhere at all unless I help you do so.” Cell chuckled. “I would miss them wrapping around me while I fuck you, but sacrifices have to be made.”

 

You gulped as his stinger then began to widen into a funnel, staring into its’ void.

 

“Two, I absorb you whole into my body where you’ll stay. Though I have to say, this doesn’t exactly sound like a punishment since you’ll be a part of me, but you’ll no longer have any free will whatsoever.” Cell shrugged, inching his tail closer to you. “Honestly I’d prefer not to since I love seeing you, but I wouldn’t mind knowing you’re constantly inside me.” He said, smirking as he licked his lips. “It sounds euphoric even.”

 

Your eyes followed as his stinger slowly reformed to a needle then aimed at your face.

 

“Or Three, you will eat nothing but my aphrodisiac for the next 3 months. During that time, you won’t be allowed to cum whatsoever when I fuck you. I’m sure you’ll end up begging me desperately to make you cum by the end of day one, but it’s a punishment for a reason.” He said, grinning as you began scrambling to ask for option Three.

 

Cell hoisted you up so you were sitting in front of him, lifting your chin as you opened your mouth to accept his stinger and began drinking. You shivered a bit but kept gulping every pump down, being absolutely compliant so as to not enrage him again. You decided to further appease him, placing your hands on the one on your chin and gently stroking his skin, moaning softly as you drank. You watched as his eyes glowed hungrily and he began to smirk darkly.

 

“Goodness, I might have to shorten your sentencing if you keep being a good little lover like this.” Cell mused, finally retracting his tail then kissing you deeply, pushing his tongue in to taste his own slime.

 

You groaned and returned the action, putting your hands on his cheeks now and pushing forward affectionate touches so as to keep making him happy. He gladly returned the favor by rubbing over your back, chuckling as you grunted when the slimes effects kicked in. Cell was about to push you back but you moved down before he could do so, grinning as you stroked over his groin.

 

“I didn’t even have to ask, such a good mate.” He said, leaning back so both his openings split open to evert his cock and reveal his pussy lower down. “Have your pick.”

 

You laid in front of him and pushed your mouth against his vagina, groaning against it as you started eating him out slow but sensually. Cell stroked your hair as he sighed and enjoyed how you worked him, grinding to your face now and then. He purred when you started rubbing at the purple leg joints on his hips and spread himself more to give you further access.

 

“That’s lovely. Continue.” Cell moaned, cock pulsing as it began to leak pre from his arousal.

 

You were thankful you knew what he enjoyed, giving long and slow licks to his clit while another hands’ fingers began gently pumping into him.

 

“I love you so much.” You said, obviously shaking as your body was on fire from the aphrodisiac.

 

“Oh, you poor thing, you must ache from all the lust.” Cell mockingly said, reaching over and stroking your groin.

 

You trembled more as it only made your heat worse, knowing he was teasing you on purpose with no intent on getting you to climax. You whimpered against him but kept working, fingers knuckle deep as they rubbed his g-spot while your tongue swirled around the clit. You felt him throb harder and get slicker as he neared his end, suddenly gripping your head and forcing you to press firmly against his pussy as he finally came. Spurts of his cum from his cock landed on your back, continuing to lick and finger him until he finally pulled you away.

 

“Mmmm, a good start.” Cell hummed, laying on his back as he had you on top in a 69 position, pressing his cock to your mouth while beginning to lick your entrance.

 

You shook a bit but took him in, deep throating him slowly while rubbing his knot as he teased and licked you. Cell massaged your ass some as he casually ate you out, humming a bit while he let you suck him off. Every now and then he’d buck slightly into your mouth, taking it each time even if it nearly made you gag. You pushed a couple fingers into the sheath where his cock came from, earning a louder groan from him.

 

“Yes, right there, deeper.” Cell growled a bit, actually starting to put effort into pleasing you now.

 

You did as told, shoving a third finger in for good measure and continuing to pump his cock into your mouth. You felt his hands begin to wander over your body, wincing as he left bleeding scratches on your back though all it really did was spur on your heat. You were dripping with your own lubrication against his mouth but there would be no point in begging for relief at this point since you knew he would just worsen his teasing. You did one final deepthroat down to the top of his knot and used your ki to vibrate inside your mouth, earning a loud grunt from him as he came hard and dug his nails into your flesh. You gasped when he roughly pulled you off of him, hoisting your legs over the bends of his arms when he stood up.

 

“I’m surprised I lasted this long without ramming my cock into you.” Cell growled, going to a wall and pressing you firmly against it before rubbing his pulsing dick to your entrance.

 

“Fuck me.” You asked breathily, earning a mildly surprised look from him from no longer caring about the fear you felt before due to the aphrodisiac. “Please, I love you, I want you inside me please, only you.”

 

Cells wings snapped loudly at that, slamming deep inside of you and gripping your hips as he fucked you roughly with reckless abandon. You screamed out at the sudden but extremely welcomed intrusion as your hands grabbed onto his biceps, the positioning keeping your legs spread for him as he smacked his hips against yours. You powered up dramatically to intensify his pleasure, groaning as he returned the favor. His grip started to bruise your hips but you didn’t have a care in the world about that, the pleasure he was giving you was the only thing that mattered right now. Deep down inside you knew it was wrong, that you should be fighting more to get away but at the same time you desperately wanted him even without the slime he force fed you. You loved him before Conton City, and part of you still did even after he destroyed everything and everyone there. Even with all the murders, all the destruction, everything he did was vile and monstrous.

 

But you loved him.

 

“Cell, Cell oh god keep fucking me, PLEASE!” You shouted, throwing your head back once the wall you were against finally collapsed from the raw power of your auras mixing. “I love you, I LOVE YOU!”

 

“I know, and I’ll remind you of that every, single, day.” Cell replied, his voice deep and husky as he fucked you fast and hard, his knot finally having popped in and forcing it to repeatedly go in and out.

 

You screamed his name over and over again, back arching from the sensation of him knot fucking you and trembling roughly.

 

“Destroy everything, just fucking do it, wipe out this entire fucking planet I don’t care just keep fucking me!” You yelled at him, heart racing as the words just poured out of your mouth without thinking. It was as if your brain was finally changing for the worse.

 

Cell grinned maliciously as his ki flared to intensely dangerous heights since you’d never said anything like that before.

 

“Say that again, I want to hear it. I NEED to hear it!” He demanded, wings snapping erratically.

 

“Burn down buildings, rip people apart, detonate an entire fucking country!” You shouted, your subconscious screaming for you to stop saying such things but another part spurring on your words. A small thought occurred to you that maybe the slime had more effects than just making you lustful.

 

“Fuck I adore you!” Cell replied with a laugh, eyes sparking then teleporting off to a new place.

 

Your eyes glanced around off handedly, noticing you were in the land of the Kais where Goku was. The force from your auras blew gusts of wind to the area as Cell smirked over to his enemy and the Kais.

 

“I’m sure you enjoyed seeing your planet explode, right Goku?” He taunted, his opponent going Super Saiyan.

 

“You’ll pay for what you did, Cell!” Goku shouted, about to rush forward but stopping as the Supreme Kai jumped in front of him.

 

“Goku, there’s nothing we can do! We must flee if we want any chance to come back and stop him!” Kai pleaded, scrambling to figure out what could be done.

 

“Kill them.” You growled in an almost drunken tone, a whole new fire in your soul as you felt more and more spurred on by the violence. “Cell please, please kill them so all I have around me is you!”

 

Cells energy crackled viciously, the energy bursts tearing through the fields and forcing the heroes to jump out of the way. You trembled as you were nearing your orgasm, surprised when he did nothing to stop it as he roughly bucked in you.

 

“Cum for me and I’ll grant your wish!” He said, energy starting to concentrate around you both.

 

“Yes, yes, CEEEEEEELL!” You screamed out, cumming hard as he came with you and an explosion of ki went off from him.

 

The light was blinding so you kept your eyes shut while he made you ride out your orgasm, panting hard and going limp when everything died down and you could see again. Everything was smoldering or burning, barely able to sense only Goku as Cell kissed over your neck.

 

“It was hot to hear you talk like that.” He purred, chuckling a bit.

 

You pressed your face to his neck as he caressed you, the effects of the slime wearing off and now feeling the debilitating shame of what you said and did. You asked him to murder and destroy, something you would have never done with a clear mind but it came out of your mouth without a second thought during everything.

 

“I guess increasing Frieza and Colds’ DNA within my aphrodisiac had the proper side effects.” Cell said, smirking darkly when you looked at him horrified. “There’s that look again, you really don’t have any idea what that does to me.”

 

You yelped as he pulled out and roughly picked you up, walking over to where Goku was laying on the ground. Cell had warped a force field around him so that he was only hurt enough to go unconscious from the blast instead of incinerated. Even so, the Saiyan was badly injured as you could see his arms and legs twisted in broken positions. Cell dropped the field, placing you down before kneeling next to Goku and goring deep into his abs with his claws. You quickly covered your ears and looked away when the hero screamed in agony, trembling as you fought off tears.

 

“Look.” Cell commanded, twisting his fist around as you did what he said. “Just as you watched those aliens die, you are going to watch Goku die.”

 

You trembled, tears falling against your will as you watched your lover wrap Goku’s intestines around his hand and yank roughly as the Saiyan could only lay there and take it with his weakened state. The screaming made your ears ring but you kept your eyes where they should be. You tried to numb yourself to it, but it was no use as Cell continued to slowly torture his arch enemy.

 

“I do this all for you. At some point you’re going to get it through your head that you just can’t go socializing with those beneath you. You’re too good for the likes of him, for anyone but me.” Cell explained, pushing the guts back in then rummaging around before beginning to slowly squeeze the appendix. “I would do anything for you. I’ll kill everyone until it’s just you and me in the entire universe.” He said, crushing Goku’s appendix into mush and earning a blood curdling cry from him. “Doesn’t that sound wonderful?”

 

You couldn’t speak at all, though it’s not like there was much to say anyway. His final question was worded with such elation that it further disturbed you. You kept shaking a bit but continued to watch as Cell reached deeper inside until he finally got a hold of Goku’s heart. All the Hero could do was strain to cry out at this point as his voice was already close to blown out.

 

“There is an alternative though considering it would get boring with no one left to kill.” Cell mused, lightly digging his nails into the pulsing muscle. “We could go to a new timeline every time we finish with one. New possibilities, new challenges, new people to kill in your honor.” He said, smiling at the thought as it made him truly happy to think about. “Everyone’s blood spilled will be for you. All those screams will be the symphony of your greatness, the corpses strewn about will be the beautiful visual anyone will see and know that it was for you.”

 

You stayed still, unable to say anything as Cell suddenly ripped Gokus heart right out of his chest and holding it to you.

 

“Go on, take it. You’ve never held a beating heart so I’d like for you to experience such a glorious sensation.” Cell smiled, wings fluttering a bit as you took his offer.

 

You stared at the organ as its’ pulsing slowly began to weaken. It was warm and firm, but watching it die tore you up inside. You kept a hold of it, Cell placing his hands over yours.

 

“I suppose getting warped into outlier timelines was a blessing. If it hadn’t happened, then we never would have shared this beautiful moment together.” He said, leaning forward and kissing you.

 

You closed your eyes and returned the kiss, starting to shake again as you felt the heart finally stop beating. Cell leaned back and glanced over at the newly made corpse, slowly grinning then looking at you.

 

“You do remember you’re still under punishment, right?” He asked as if it were some regular question.

 

You had forgotten all about that when he let you cum, gasping when he grabbed you and laid you on your back on top of Gokus body. You immediately tried to get off but was roughly pushed back down as Cell got on you. He pressed you firmly against the corpse, smirking as you whimpered from the feel of the blood getting on your back. Your mate reached down and soaked his hand in the pooling blood then smeared it all over your chest before leaning down and licking it off your nipples. You did your best to not have a complete meltdown though it was an extremely intense struggle as he continued to lick your chest while painting blood on other parts of your body.

 

“I always wondered what it’d be like to mess around with Goku’s dead body, so this is going to be quite fun to fuck on top of his corpse. I’m sure he’s infuriated over in Otherworld.” Cell laughed, thrusting inside you as he grabbed hold of your hips.

 

You yelped out in pain from how roughly he pushed in, clenching your fists as he fucked you hard. Your mind was spinning as far too many emotions were swirling around. You were having sex on a corpse. A bloody, freshly murdered corpse. If you weren’t so dazed from how surreal it all felt, you might actually be sobbing right now. Unfortunately, your body yet again began to betray you as the pleasure was building, pulsing around his cock as moans began to escape you. Tears streamed from your eyes as you tried to ignore what was under you, Cell leaning in and kissing them away.

 

“Such delicious terror. Even when being punished you just keep making me love you more.” Cell purred, slicing his claws down your hips again and making your blood mix with Gokus. “And your pain, oh your pain is divine.”

 

Your voice trembled as you tried to say something, anything, but nothing except for incoherent mumbles came out. Cell placed a bloody finger on your lips, shushing gently.

 

“There’s no need to speak, just let me take care of you.” He said, one hand gripping your throat and slowly beginning to dangerously squeeze.

 

Your eyes widened when you realized he was legitimately starting to choke you, taking any air you could get before finally being cut off. You weren’t sure how long you’d be able to go without a breath, soon trying to thrash as he continued to choke and fuck you.

 

“You’re mine. You always have been and you always will be, not even a fucking God can take you away from me.” Cell talked like it was a normal conversation, slightly loosening his grip to allow you a single breath before cutting you off again. “I’m going to New Namek and getting their Dragon Balls, then we can both be immortal and you’ll never be able to leave me even with death.”

 

You struggled to stay conscious as the lack of air began to take its toll, eyes fluttering some as you felt the world begin to darken. Your body felt nothing but pleasure while your mind was reeling at the horrific things your mate was saying. Cell finally let go of your throat, causing you to gasp for air as soon as you were free of the death grip. He loomed over you and began to buck even harder as he groaned. His claws roamed your body again, lazily cutting into the flesh as his tail extended again and pressed to your mouth. You knew what he wanted, so you opened up and began drinking his slime again, insides gripping his cock tightly as you were yet again lit up with heat.

 

“C-Cell, nnnngh!” You whimpered, breathing hard as your hips bucked up to him.

 

Cell smirked down at you, extremely pleased with himself at how he was manipulating your body to his will. He reached up and grabbed Gokus face, gripping tightly and causing you to hear the sickening crunch of Cell crushing the head above you. You watched as he pressed his bloodied hand to your mouth, able to feel even some brain matter on it.

 

“Go on, I promise it’s quite delicious.” He purred, grinning as the effects of the slime caused you to easily comply and moan at the taste.

 

Your subconscious was screaming to stop licking but your body wouldn’t listen. You moaned and took in his fingers as he pushed two in, sucking on them as you bucked your hips harder against his and took his knot repeatedly. Your legs wrapped around his waist, earning a groan from him as he continued to fuck you viciously. His power started to concentrate again for another planet shattering explosion, wings snapping as he yelled out in orgasm when you finally reached yours. A blinding light ensued as you closed your eyes tightly and put all your concentration on the pleasure that was coursing through your body. You were huddled against him when the light finally died down, finding he had teleported you both to a new planet to rest. He nuzzled you and caressed you gently, the aphrodisiacs effects dying down again as your heart thudded with the shame of your actions. Cell lifted your chin so you could look at him.

 

“I love you, my wonderful, perfect mate.” Cell said, watching you with those piercing magenta eyes of his. “You’ll learn to appreciate my ways of keeping you safe and sound, away from the filthy roaches who think they can interact with you. All you need is me and I only need you. That’s the way things should and always will be.”

 

You looked him in the eyes, dazed out but only able to say one thing as you finally accepted that there was nothing you could do but accept being his.

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
